


Looking Far Across The Sky

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amalee, Guilty Crown - Freeform, Heroes, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: A songfic using Amalee's cover of My Dearest from the anime Guilty Crown. A domestic love story in the world of Fire Emblem Heroes between Alfonse and Zacharias.





	Looking Far Across The Sky

♩So everything that makes me whole  
Belongs to you I'll give heart and soul  
I'm yours♩

“You know, sometimes I look to the fields, wondering if there will ever be a time where true peace can actually exist, silly thoughts like that come to mind when in such a peaceful state.” Alfonse said, holding the hand of the one he held closer to his heart than anyone else.

It was in these times where the prince of Askr could truly get away from his troubles, the weight of his kingdom, and the protection of the many worlds of heroes. While these moments were rare, he found it to be the most relaxing forms of rest. In the company of someone he loves, those feelings were intensified.

Alfonse was known for being emotionless, hiding his true feelings behind a thick wall of responsibility and maturity, but he could never hide his inner emotions from the man who opened his heart.

“I like to think that it’s possible, with enough faith and hope in humanity, I think the world is filled with more than enough light,” Zacharias squeezed his hand, taking in the beautiful emerald green fields and hills that accompanied the kingdom. “And with you as future king, I can’t wait to see what you’ll do.” 

♩Hey, I've never laughed like this in my life  
Forgetting all of the bitter strife  
I know I've made mistakes  
Even so, I'm glad I kept my feet on that path    
Because it's brought me to where I am today  
I'm here with you♩

Warm smiles filled the two boy’s faces, such ideals as peace and love were not common, yet war and bloodshed was. Moments like these were far too precious to neglect, rather, they needed to be abused, because this would not last. Everything changes, that’s the rule of nature and love.

Zacharias squeezed Alfonse’s hand tighter and slowly placed a soft sweet kiss on his lips, causing the other boy to reciprocate those same feelings of love. Domestic life may not be their future, but for the meantime they only wished to take in each others warmth and affection.

“I’ve known you for a long while now, and you’ve always been so full of surprises. How did I ever deserve someone like you?” Alfonse intertwined their fingers, looking down at the two hands that connected as two cogs of the same mechanism.

The air was soft with wind, breezes brushing through their hair. The grass danced along with each strand of wind, an performance that so little people appreciate of nature. The sky shining like the sapphire ocean, the clouds so white like the ivory of cathedrals. 

“Maybe I should be the one asking that, you’ve always been the better person. While I struggled to find the truth and light, you always knew what was right, and never failed to bring that beacon of hope alight,” Staring into his eyes, Zacharias noticed tears brimming the edge of Alfonse’s eyelids. “You don’t need to cry, you should be able to know the beauty of your heart.” He wiped away the tears, taking in a breath and calming down.

“I don’t want to fight, not truly. I’d rather spend my time with you at my side, to never have to take up arms again.” Running his hands through his hair, he felt every fiber being blown with the breeze, a flock of birds filling the sky while their shadows filtered among the ground.

♩I'll keep my head held high  
Always looking at the not too distant sky   
We will go far where the stars all are  
'Cause we'll be connected by our joining hands  
Smile and all of my tears dry  
And this love of our will never die♩

“You’re not allowed to be that selfish unfortunately, we both know very well that the world is far from becoming peaceful, it’s up to us and everyone else to ensure the safety and happiness of the future.” Alfonse looked to the ocean, the sea reflecting the shining sun, sparkles like a glimmering surge of jewels. 

He fidgeted with his blonde highlights in his hair, accepting the fact that there were far too many tasks he could not neglect. What he wanted was more time, the days seemed to grow shorter and his time dwelled on his desire to fulfill his needs as a royal member of Askr.

Hours passed, the two boys still admiring the beautiful scenery that changed but also didn’t change with every passing minute. Mementos of their childhood, this was something the two had done together for as long as they could remember. An escape from everyone and everything that filled their lives.

“Remember that time you proposed to me with your parents ring you stole, that was quite funny.” Zacharias revelled on past memories of when times were better for the two, but there was quite more to it than that.

“No need to remind me, I had no clue what I was doing or how I truly felt. I guess you could say I’ve always wanted this, yet here we are, reflecting the same form of love I’ve always felt for you. I’ve always admired you for everything you stood for and represented, but it was also the way you carried yourself. I slowly found myself falling for every detail and aspect of you, and I guess it became what we have now.” Alfonse had the deepest smile 

♩The two of us have something precious  
We must protect no matter what   
But there will come a time   
When our own strength alone won't be enough   
Even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way  
And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away♩

“Sounds like a confession, be sure to be serious the next time you decide to propose, though maybe you shouldn’t steal again.” He chuckled warmly, causing Alfonse to become flustered with his cheeks and ears growing bright red.

“Maybe when we can truly bring peace, then I can finally ask you again,” This caused Zacharias to burn a deep red, the two boys looking away from each other but still holding onto each other’s hands. “Would you accept it then, no matter how long it takes?”

The heat resonating from their hands symbolized their growing feelings for each other, while only being young adults, topics like this still embarrassed them. However, it was this amount of love that kept them going thus far, and it was never ending.

Bonds are not formed easily, their relationship was not perfect, and their past was filled with so much conflict and trouble from diverging feelings, but that only helped shape the love they share today.

“My heart already belongs to you, of course I would accept it. Someone would have to be a fool to reject someone as perfect as you, you’re far too incredible Alfonse.” Zacharias stole yet another kiss, but this time Alfonse initiated and kept the affection ongoing.

♩I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark you see  
I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me♩

“Alfonse, one day I may not be able to be at your side though, take into account that our paths of fate may not allow us a long while for such an engagement. You understand this, don’t you?” The air filled with dread as both boys knew that there would be future struggles that neither could prevent.

They made a promise long ago, a promise so dear and precious that it could never be broken or betrayed. The promise was to always carry each other in their hearts, fighting for the day where they could be happy, but also fighting for what they both believed to be right.

“I’m aware, I just pray that day doesn’t come as fast as I’d think it too, I know you’d have your reasons for leaving and following your own ideals. Just promise me one day that you’ll come back, that we can be like this forever after.”

Zacharias wanted to surprise the young boy, he flipped Alfonse on his back and hovered over him, the grass blanketing the navy blue haired prince. Intertwining their hands, Zacharias slowly kissed Alfonse, taking in every sensation and feeling from the other. Such a small amount of affection meant the world to them both.

“I promise, I’ll come back and we can fall in love all over again, just like I do every second I’m around you. But I need you to promise me that you won’t let these feelings overwhelm you, that you will continue to fight alongside your sister and do what is needed for your kingdom, can you promise that?”

♩So everything that makes me whole  
Belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul  
I'm yours♩

“I promise, I’ll never stray away from my ideals, even with these feelings. I’ll make sure to make you and everyone else proud. The Order of Heroes will be greater than ever, I only hope you’ll be able to see me grow.” Alfonse wiped Zacharias's windswept hair out of his face, and sat up, the boy still sitting on his knees above his lap.

The two shared even more kisses, getting lost in a sense of ecstasy, lost in the time that would not last forever. Both boys being afraid of losing what is precious and special to them, both boys knowing very well that what they shared would never stay.

♩Hey, in this world I can see so much beauty   
And happiness that I can't help but believe we'll find it too♩

“Here, I want you to have this Alfonse, it would mean a lot for you to take care of this for me.” He placed an bracelet in is hand, it was a silver one with two emeralds paralleling the ends. Putting it on, it fit Alfonse perfectly, Zacharias kissing his hand and placing it on his chest. “This has been passed down in my family for as long as I can remember, I want you to have it and keep it safe, that way I’ll always be with you no matter the distance between us.”

Alfonse then had the same idea, taking out of his pocket a golden ring with a topaz in it, placing it on the boy’s hand and kissing his hand in mirroring.

“Then I hope you can take care of this for me, this was made for the one I wished to marry, for now, think of it as a good luck charm.” Each boy was spontaneous and sporadic, each moment being new and without prediction.

The sun set, and the two still sat, staring into the endless sky that filled with shining stars that seemed to shine just for the two of them. What they couldn’t say, they let the stars say, each consetllation, each planet, each shining sparkle filling them with a passion that nothing else has been able to.

♩There will come a time when someone accuses you of telling lies  
And they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes  
Even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say    
And even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head ♩

“The stars look so beautiful tonight, if only it were possible to reach them. Do you think humans are able to reach something so perfect and captivating?” Zacharias asked, looking to his loved one for an answer.

“I’m sure that it’s not entirely impossible, though it must have hurt, wouldn’t you think?” Alfonse said, squeezing his hand tighter, moving in close enough for their shoulders and thighs to touch.

“What would hurt?” He asked, looking to the prince with an questioning look.

Alfonse was always the one getting his breath taken away, he wanted to show that he held that same loving passion for Zacharias. Without even thinking, he blurted out something he felt from the bottom of his heart.

“Well, it had to have hurt when you fell from the sky, stars are really perfect and all, but they are so high in the sky, I sure hope you didn’t get too injured.” Zacharias snorted, laughing with a wild roar of humor and tears falling from his eyes from the amount of laughter there was.

While Alfonse tried to be flirtatious, he only caused himself to become flustered and get his break taken away yet again by the man he loved.

♩I will stand and be the one to wipe away those tears you shed  
And when someone's hurt you, let me be the arms you can run to♩

“Don’t laugh! I was trying to take your breath away!” Alfonse pouted, crossing his arms and looking down at the ground.

Zacharias patted his head, then pulled him in closer, placing their heads against each other and falling in love with this boy who always let his feelings of love out for him and him only.

“It was perfect, and I couldn’t have asked for something cheesier and funnier at the same time. I love you with all my heart Alfonse, please never change, I want you to always be like this and continue to fill my life with an endless amount of light.

Standing up, Zacharias took Alfonse in hand and walked back to the castle, taking in every feeling from one another and the outdoor beauty. With hands holding, they felt like they were in a vastly new realm, that nothing could break this connection that chained their hearts.

♩So everything that makes me whole  
Belongs to you; I'll give my heart and soul  
I'm Yours♩

The velvet sheets of the bed were cold, their warm bodies against each other. Holding each other close, their love was enhanced with both boy’s powerful wills. The moon shined from the open window balcony, a cool breeze filling the room with a calming aura.

Planting of kisses, tight embraces, warm smiles. Time stopped for them, nothing could break them as they were now. Holding on to each other, clinging for dear life as if letting go would result in loss.

♩One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart  
I will wait for that day praying that we will never fall apart   
Even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away  
And even if I disappear I know that things will okay♩

“I devote my sword, my heart, and my life to fight for you, and for the world I wish for us to live in,  please watch me grow into the proper man to become king.” Alfonse held him close, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him in.

“I’d be glad to see you grow, I just hope you don’t pass me up, for I want to grow into an equally strong person as you.” Zacharias held his love close, each of their hearts resonating and mirroring rhythm.

♩I'll become eternal and will live on in your memory   
I'll never forget you and I hope you will remember me♩

While the future may look dim for the both of them, the bond they have created and nurtured will never falter, for their love is strong than the forces of fate. One day, the two will live in peace, and then they can finally put down their arms, and walk toward bettering the world together, hand in hand.

♩You're my dearest treasure  
And for you I'd take my heart and soul and I'd risk it all♩


End file.
